


Orange Soda

by MelMeikoMeiLing



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMeikoMeiLing/pseuds/MelMeikoMeiLing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If it meant Yu could see Yosuke's smile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Soda

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is a bit of a test for a style I'm aiming to achieve.   
> A/N: And I just really, realllly, REALLY wanted to write something fluffy between the two of them!

Orange Soda  
Yu x Yosuke

–

One radiant afternoon in Inaba, weighted sunlight weaved wefts of heat throughout the small town. Students were still required to attend their classes, despite the climate's density, but a small salvation arose during the lunch period. Having prepared his own meal, with enough extra for a possible snack later, Yu made his way to the rooftop.

The day's humidity had not dampened in its intensity, but that didn't bother him as much as it probably should have. Because of it, he was the only occupant there. He chose a shaded spot, along the building in which to sit, and placed the cloth-wrapped box in his lap. There was a tug of longing in the back of his mind; he wished he had invited another to join him. But certainly, the person of whom he could have asked would have vivaciously groused about how hot it was. The musing brought a tiny curve to Yu's lips and his lids lowered. Suddenly, he began to miss this someone very much.

“Hey, Partner. Got room for one more?”

The familiar timbre of that voice swelled a melange of emotions within Yu, and gingerly caressed his core. Subdued cheer about his visage, his eyes lifted to his friend. 

“Yosuke! Funny, I was just thinking about you,”he commented, smoothly. Although his tone was level, his dusty irises contained a joy that was by no means silent. At this, the other forced a small chortle to mask his embarrassment, and crossed his arms. He did so gently, as to not jostle the contents of the cans of pop he grasped. “O-oh yeah?” He then calmed his nerves enough to sound more casual, “Well, I didn't see you inside anyplace, so I figured you might've come up here.” 

“...Yeah.”

“Sheesh, Partner! Even in the shade, I'm already starting to bake! If it's that bad for me, you've gotta be sweating buckets!” Uncoiling his arms, he lowered to a squat and held out one of the items. “Here. You might want one of these,” Yosuke beamed, feeling quite proud of himself from his thoughtfulness. Yu blinked. Such a candid attitude was a treasure to Yu. Although when they first properly met, grins from the upbeat teen were often abundant. Only now, that they've grown closer as best friends, have those same morsels of jubilation become precious. With a pleasant nod, Yu set down his food and accepted Yosuke's nicety. It was chilled and refreshing to the touch.

Mollified, Yosuke eagerly crawled further into the ebon shadow next to Yu. Lack of personal space had become something both of them continued to silently welcome. It was in that moment Yosuke took notice of Yu's bentō. He didn't need to ask for a bite, as Yu gladly offered to share. Yet, just as he reached down to get it, a fizzy click snapped into the air; a devastated gasp from Yosuke followed suit.

In the next moment, all of Yu's right shoulder down to his elbow, sported a fresh coat of frothy orange goop. He just sat there, thunderstruck and partially oozing for a good few seconds while Yosuke let out a screech crossed with a squawk. Immediately, he tossed the unfinished drink aside, got on all fours and began using his hand to slide off as much of the carbonated beverage as he could from his friend. All the while, his constant utterances of “Sorry!” and “I'm so stupid!” may as well had been a mantra. 

Yosuke truly was doing his best.

As Yu watched, his gaze gradually softened; beholding Yosuke scramble so frantically, and futilely, to clean him off evoked a warmth in his heart, and raised a smirk to his expression.

“I guess my shoulder was thirsty,” he quipped, in a flat tone that was supposed to be humorous. Whatever flavor his “joke” was, it was enough to make Yosuke freeze. Widened eyes and gaped mouth equally conjured dumbfounded surprise. Not a word was breathed between the two for a short moment, until Yosuke threw a hand over his face in failure to withhold an amused snort. Eventually, the mirth sprang free; Yosuke had to lean backwards and grab at his sides to control his outburst, somewhat. While Yu's jest disastrous at delivering actual humor, the serious way it was spoken had Yosuke lightening the mood with his joviality.

Yu didn't find it THAT funny, but he wasn't complaining, either. A faint smile had already tinted his features; secretly, he enjoyed seeing his comrade's joy shown so freely like this. When they were alone, it always gave Yu the illusion that the entire world belonged to them as its only inhabitants. Soon, Yu's own laughter melted into Yosuke's. If this was all that was needed to see such bright happiness from his partner, then getting splashed with soda was more than worth it.

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> \- Whew!  
> *For this test, I wanted to limit the use of most words to be used only once, not counting spoken dialogue and particles.  
> * My code-word was "warm".  
> * If there are any outstanding mistakes, let me know as I'm overly exhausted from reading this over and over again   
> *Giving a shout out to Moon and Bex!! Now if you'll excuse me...  
> zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
